Vamipres Who Knew?
by Akasuna no Akari
Summary: A girl from a small town ends up getting thrown into the world of the supernatural when she befriends Sasori Akasuna. She then has to choose what side she's on... Her Best Friend or the guy she fell in love with. Sasorixoc
1. Chapter 1

Summery: A girl from a small town gets sucked into the world of the supernatural. She then has to choose, her best friend or the love of her life.

AN: Sasori will be OOC, but I'll try my best to keep him like the cannon. This takes place in modern day. It also takes place in the US of A

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used (sadly). I only own Mavis and her Parents.

* * *

**Vampires... Who Knew?**

A small 17 year old girl sighed in annoyance. This was the 5th time this week he didn't show. Sighing again she paid her tab and stood. The girl carefully looked around the café again maybe she missed him. Seeing no red hair, she slumped in disappointment. He was not here. Running her hand through her short brown hair, she walked out of the café. The frigid air got to her. 'Stupid cold weather, stupid Gaara'. Yes this girls friend was the famous Gaara Sabaku, the bad boy in the small town just outside of Manhattan, New York.

She trudged down the street silently fuming, he knew how hard it is for her to get out of the house. Her parents practically yelled at her saying not to stay out to late since it was a school night, and to get all her homework done. She also had a mountain load of chores to do when she got home. Stuffing her hand in her coat pocket she tried her best to calm down.

"MAVIS!" The small girl turned at the sound of her name. Running at her was none other than her 'Best Friend' Gaara.

Finally reaching her the red-head huffed out of breath from all the running he did. Glancing at him she turned on her heals and started walking away. "Mavis!" he yelled again. Mavis just ignored him. She was still angry at him. "Mavis! wait up!"

Gaara grabbed her shoulder and turned her round to face him. "Hey are you ok?" he questioned. Mavis silently fumed, he didn't know she was mad at him for ditching her AGAIN. glaring at him she shook off his hand. "No I'm not ok Gaara. " She growled at him. Turning around again she started walking home.

"Mavis! whats wrong." Gaara ran ahead of her making her stop. She glared again at the red-head, her temper rising even more. "Mavis please tell me what wrong." he pleaded. Mavis finally snapped. Usually she was a pretty calm person, and a push over. But not today.

"Whats wrong! WHATS WRONG! ITS YOU GAARA! YOU TELL ME TO MEET YOU SOME PLACE AND IN THE END YOU DITCH ME! DO YOU HAVE A JOB OR A GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING THAT YOUR DITCHING ME FOR! I WOULDNT MIND IF YOU DID BUT MAKING ME COME OUT AND WAIT FOR A PERSON WHO ISNT EVEN COMING ISNT OK. YOU DITCHED ME 5 TIMES THIS WEEK. LIKE 20 TIME THIS MONTH!" She screamed at her friend. Mavis knew she was drawing attention but at the moment she really didn't care. She wanted her friend to know who she felt.

She wouldn't mind if her friend had a girlfriend or an important job to do and run late, but just ditching her when he said he would be here was really getting on her nerves. Gaara had a guilty look in his eyes, his face showed impassiveness but she knew better, she has been friends with this boy since kindergarten, his stotic-ness didn't mean anything to her. He then seemed interested in his shoe. His aqua eyes down cast, he looked really guilty. "Look Gaara." Said boy looked up at her. " If you have a girlfriend or a job that's nice, its ok with me. But don't make plans with me if can't keep them." Mavis explained running her hand through her hair. Looking at the younger Sabaku she gave a sad smile.

"I'm going to go home Gaara, its late." She sighed turning away. "Wait Mavis." She turned back around to look at her friend.

He gave her a sad half-smile. It was really rare to see her friend smile. "I'm so sorry." He looked upset. "It's just things are getting tough with my job and I never ment to hurt you." He said sincerely. Mavis gave him a gentle smile. "It's fine Gaara I'll see you later." Giving him a small hug she started retreating to her home. "I'll make it up to you!" Mavis heard Gaara yell. Smileing to herself Mavis thought for a second. She blanched slightly... She has some chores to do.

* * *

A red-head not to far away raced through empty ally ways, going slightly faster than an average human. His sharp chocolate-brown eyes scanned the ally. They were gaining on him. He didn't even look back and started speeding up. The world raced around him, this wasnt his fastest, actually this was pretty slow for him. He growled in annoyance, this group chasing him was a very persistent group.

He knew he could shake them but he didn't want to attract attention to himself especially if there are humans on the other side of the building. reaching a fork in the ally way he raced right. Maybe if he reached civilization they'll stop following him. Slowing down his run his sharp eyes could make out the way leading out into the small town. He glanced back, 5-6 hunters were behind him. He smirked to himself. They wouldnt walk out in broad daylight with their equipment on. Reaching the end of the ally way he turned to face front again, but he was too late anyway.

He crashed into a small girl sending them spiraling on the sidewalk.

* * *

AN: This is my first story so **Please** don't flame too bad! If you want me to continue then review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampires... Who knew?**

Welcome to another installment of Vampires... Who Knew? Now on to the disclaimer!

_**Sasori:**__ Do I really have to do this_

Me: Yes, Yes you do ^.^

_**Sasori: ***__sigh__*** **__Akasuna no Akari does not own __Naruto__ or any characters from the show used in this story. She only owns Mavis and her parents._

Me: Now ONWARD!

_**Sasori:**__ kill me now... TT_TT_

* * *

Mavis so to say, was still a little mad at her friend. She silently walked down the street, weaving in and out of people. She stuffed her hands into her coat pocket trying to keep them warm in the cold November air. Turning a corner she immediately crashed into someone sending both of them into the street. She closed her eyes on impact.

After a second she peaked through her eye lashes. She was then greeted by angry chocolate-brown eyes staring down at her. "Watch were your going, Brat." He hissed. Opening her eyes fully, she looked closely at the boy who knocked her down. He had shaggy red hair, a shad or two lighter than Gaara's that reached his shoulders. He was pale but had a small tan mixed in. He was lean, like he was no stranger to the gym. His chocolate-brown eyes glared down at her as she got to her feet.

"Sorry, Sir." Mavis mumbled.

See goodie-two-shoes comes in at this exact moment

Even if crashing into her was his fault. Not hers.

The red-head practically drilled holes in her head. She gave him a shy smile, hoping maybe it will calm the boy down.

Sadly it didn't...

It enraged him even more.

Before the red-head could do something, his head whipped back to face the ally way. In the darkness Mavis could just make out outlines of figures, and hear their feet pounding against the concrete. The boy growled, they just wont GIVE UP!

The figures just kept getting closer to the opening to the ally way. 'Will the hunters really show themselves to a human?' the boy thought. Maybe he underestimated this group. Not taking a chance he took off, leaving behind a very confused Mavis. 'What was that about?'

Shrugging it off, Mavis started jogging home. her parents will kill her if she came home late. Rounding another corner, she could just make out her house. 'Please make it on time!' her jog them turned into a full-out sprint.

Coming up to the door, Mavis pulled it open and walked into the small home. 'SAFE!' her mind screamed as she sighed in joy. Her mother had no reason to yell at her today. "MAVIS SARAH KNIGHT YOU ARE LATE!" She heard her mother shriek. Mavis's eyes widened. She came home late! Glancing at he watch, she practically cried. She was five minutes passed curfew. It was 5:05... dang she was so close!

Mavis's mother stomped out of the kitchen practically fuming at her daughters tardiness. Sally Knight did not appreciate lateness of any sort. Every thing had to be perfect, no messes, for Mavis just to have her mother happy she had to get perfect grades. And so on. All in all, Sally Knight was a perfectionist. She also had the idea of a perfect family that Mavis ruins, or at least what her mother thinks. Mavis shrank at her mothers look, she was really going to get it this time.

Sally would never hit her daughter, she wasnt that low as to resort to violence. Now came her lecture. "MAVIS WHEN I SET A TIME I EXPECT YOU TO BE HOME AT THAT TIME. NOT 5 MINUTES LATE. YOU HAVE HOMEWORK AND CHORES AROUND THE HOUSE TO DO -" and that's how the lecture started. Mavis silently took it all, this was one of the reasons she was a shy push over. Her mother practically drove her self-confidence down to a negative 1000. .

Finlay when her mother was finnished with her rant, Mavis scurried off to start her homework and the house chores her mother had set. It wasnt long till she finished. Her teacher barely asigned homework today, and surprisingly her chores weren't as hard.

So around 7 Mavis made her way up the step and into the sanctuary of her room. Opening the door she entered the slightly messy room. Now like i said before, Sally doesn't like messes that much. But, she gave Mavis the freedom of her room to do what ever she wanted with it. Sally told Mavis that it was something for independence, she thinks. The only rule she has about her room is that when the family has company over, Mavis's room has to be spotless.

Sighing in happiness Mavis collasped on her bed. Everything was done. Her mother was happy. At the moment nothing could go wrong. Then the mysterious red-head popped into her head. That boy seemed... different. She didn't know what but it was there. Though, when she was around him she felt like the pray... and he was the predator.

* * *

Said mysterious red-head sighed in annoyance. Or well, by his real name Sasori sighed in annoyance. He finally got the hunters off his back, but what he was doing at the annoying girls house was a mystery to him.

Sasori did know this was the girls house. Her smell was all over it. It was a very unique smell. Like vanilla and raspberries, very sweet.

Silently he stalked up the lawn and peered into the home. A black-haired woman, hummed and while cleaning the kitchen. A brown-haired man silently flicked through television stations, trying to find the right one.

"Sally, I think you were a little to hard on Mavis. Again." The man spoke. Sasori leaned closer to the window, but not close enough to attract attention. The woman Sally sighed.

"I know I was hard on her, but I only want the best for her." Sally spoke to probably her husband. Sasori rolled his eyes and backed away from the window. The stupid girl probably got herself into some kind of trouble. Glancing up Sasori saw an upstairs light on. Jumping he lightly landed on the roof and crept to the window.

The smell of vanilla and raspberries were over whelming. He knew right away it was the girls room.

Peering in, there she laid. Passed out on her bed, and it was only 7:30. Sasori glance around the room. It was small, but big enough for one person. The room itself were plastered with the colors green,purple,and blue. Papers were strown across her desk and some on the floor.

Finding nothing of interest, Sasori backed up and leapt gracefully off the roof. Landing on he feet, the red-head stalked off, maybe to find some food.

* * *

Not to far away from the home two masked people watched as the great Sasori Akasuna leave the girl's home. One smirked at the display. The other frowned. "Well it seems we have another player in this game don't we Gaara." Gaara watched as the vampire disappear down the street. 'I hope not.' he prayed hoping that some sort of god heard him.

* * *

Me: There we go! another finished chapter!

_**Sasori**_: _Finlay! it's over!_

Me: Hush Sori.

_**Gaara**_: _When am I going to make an appearance again?_

Me: hmm. maybe next chapter.

_**Gaara**_: _*Glares at me* __**Maybe**__ next chapter_.

Me: Gah! Review please! Before Gaara kills me!


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires... Who Knew?

Me: Onward to chapter 3!

Itachi: Akari... really

Me: Yep is that a problem Itachi?

Itachi: No

Me: Can you do the disclaimer please

Itachi: No

Me: Why not!

Itachi: Because...

Me: ITACHI!

Itachi: fine fine. Akasuna no Akari does not own Naruto or any Charters used. She only owns Mavis and her parents.

Me: Thankyou Itachi! Was that so hard

Itachi: Yes

Me: ...

* * *

Vampires... Who Knew?

It took Mavis a while to get out of bed the next morning. She so to say, slept horribly. All night she woke up to a feeling of someone was watching her.

Oh how right she was.

But she didn't need to know that.

Mavis went through her morning rituals in a dazed, and tired fog. She didn't even know she walked to the bus stop till she got there. Sitting on the grass she relaxed and waited for the bus to come and pick her up. Sadly her mother doesn't want Mavis having a car yet, and Mavis didn't have her licence yet.

Hello! she 17, not old enough yet.

Sighing tiredly to herself she closed her eyes. Then out of know where that feeling came back again, the feeling of being watched. A chill traveled down her spine as her eyes shot open. her eye darted looking for the person who was staring at her.

"Hey Mavis!" Said girl screamed and jumped; Turing around she saw her best friend looking at her. "GAARA! Dont scare me like that!" Mavis Yelled hitting her friend in the arm. Gaara rolled her eyes.

"If you weren't looking to hard for something than you would have seen me coming. Anyway what were you looking for?" Gaara monotonously asked. Mavis bit her lip, should she tell him.

"I feel like I'm being watched." she whispered scared. Gaara's eyes narrowed. Forcing a small smile on his face he tried to reassure Mavis.

"It's probably nothing." Gaara spoke softly. Slowly nodding Mavis believed her friend, trying to reassure herself as well.

Both watched as the bus pulled around the corner. Sighing, Mavis stood up from her resting spot in the grass and slowly stepped onto the bus. Gaara came after her. But what she didn't notice is her friend glare across the street at some bushed, and inside those bushes angry chocolate-brown eyes narrowed.

'So the girl's friends with a hunter... great.' Sasori silently watch as the bus pulled away from the stop. The red-headed hunter didn't stop his glare at Sasori even when they passed. So that kid was a sharp hunter... he'd have to be more carefull now.

Stepping out of the bush, Sasori walked silently down the street. He really didn't know why he was following the girl, she wasnt interesting at all, but it's like a magnet pulling him to her. He can't stop it. Also her smell... it was _amazing._ It tortured him every time he was close to her. Maybe if he could get her away from the hunter long enough she would be a great snack.

Eventually he came up to a school, he didn't know why he stopped here but he did. Then a bell rang throughout the school. A flow of students came out crossing the campus to get to there classes. Then he saw her, the girl he's been following lately.

What was her name? Sasori heard her parents say her name last night...

Ah, Mavis. that was her name.

He watched her scurry across the campus trying to get to class, then out of no where she froze. Slowly she look up from the ground and looked aright at Sasori. Wanting to scare he slightly he gave her a sadistic smirk. He watched as she shivered and bolt to her next class. Sasori chuckled under his breath. Mavis reminded him of a mouse, the scurry when around a predator. Silently he backed up from the school. Sasori took back about what he thought of the girl not being interesting. She was amusing to play with. She was the terror-stricken mouse and he was the cat ready to kill her.

* * *

Mavis fidgeted in her chair. At the moment the stalking feeling was gone, but it didn't mean it would come back when she wasnt ready for it. When Mavis walked across campus she didn't expect her stalking feeling thing... to land on the red-headed boy she ran into yesterday. His smile also scared her, it was like a predator.

Gaara glance over at his terror-stricken best friend. "Mavis, calm down." He soothed. Gaara was never good at reassuring someone but his attempt seemed to help her a bit.

"Sorry Gaara, I'm just... I just dont feel safe." She whispered to her friend. Gaara's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. he knew the person who was stalking his best friend. That stupid vampire, he'll do anything for Mavis just to make her feel safe again. he'll kill that vampire so fast, the monster wouldn't even see it coming. He just wondered why Sasori Akasuna was stalking Mavis.

Mavis looked out the window, letting her mind wonder. How long will it be till the stalker would come out. She had a hunch that it was that red-head she crashed into yesterday. Did she do anything that made him mad, to torture her like this.

Sighing Mavis tried to pay attention to her teacher.

It was harder than it looked.

* * *

Me: KAY thats a wrap!

Sasori: You are really stupid...

Mavis: Sasori! that's mean!

Sasori: Sorry Mavis...

Mavis: Good boy

Me: See you people soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Yo and welcome back to Vampires who knew!

Orochimaru: Ye it's so nice to be back

Me: AAAHHH ITS THE PEDO-SNAKE! I THOUGH I ASKED FOR KAKASHI TO COME!

Orochimaru: Ah yes... the Hatake. Lets just say he's not going to becoming in here anytime soon.

Me: WHAT DID YOU KILL HIM!

Orochimaru: No, I just locked the door.

Me: Oh, then please do the disclaimer.

Orochimaru: Akasuna no Akari does not own Naruto or any charaters used in this story. she only owns Mavis and her parents

Me:... Thank you... Orochmaru... now let's get on with the story*so i could get away from the pedo-snake*

* * *

**Vampire's... Who Knew?**

So to say, Mavis was completely paranoid by the end of the day. She kept glancing behind her expecting to see the mysterious re-head that's staking her. She was now absolutely positive that he was stalking her now. During lunch Mavis felt eyes on her, turning around she saw none other than the red-head that she bumped into. Said boy gave her a sadistic smirk. She then rushed to her friend to get a teacher. Turning around after she got the teacher he wasnt there anymore.

She was called crazy by some of her peers.

But she knew she wasnt crazy, some one was stalking her. They wanted something with her.

Now she stood at her locker contemplating whether she would fit inside maybe she could hide from the red-head stalker.

Oh how wrong she was.

She could never hid from the vampire stalker by the name of Sasori Akasuna, he will always find her.

Gaara came up to his friend concerned about her. He believed Mavis. He even knew the name of her stalker, but Mavis was just freaking out about it, she looked horrible.

"Mavis, calm down." He tried to sooth her. Mavis wildly shook her head.

"Gaara I can't calm down, I just can't. He'll get me when my guard is down. Gaara, he wants something from me. Maybe I hurt him when he crashed into me, maye i angered him -" Gaara then grabbed his friend shoulder and shook her hard.

"Mavis, calm down. Stressing about it wont solve anything. How about when I'm at home I'll look up the man see if he has any files." Gaara said calming down his friend. Mavis gave a small nod, she knew Gaara could help her. His father was the head of Sabaku Police Department, maybe he could find something on the man.

"OK Gaara, I'll see you later." She gave a small smile and walked to her bus.

Stupid boy why did you let her go on the bus alone?

Stupid girl why didn't you ask him to walk you home?

The red-headed vampire smirked as he watched the hunter leave his friend go home alone. What a rookie mistake, you never leave someone that's being hunted alone. Sasori watched as the bus pulled away from the school. Waiting a minute he raced after said bus.

Mavis on the other hand felt slightly safe-ish. The red heads can't stalk her on a bus or a moving vehicle, so she's good.

How wrong she was, he may not be following her on the bus but he's still following her.

Sasori raced keeping up with the bus. He felt so free, that's one of the advantages he loved about being a vampire, you are impossably fast. Sasori may not be the fastest in his "group" but he was pretty fast. Following the bus was easy, but staying hidden was the problem. This town didn't have the tree's to cover him, unlike some other towns he's been in. This one's more open, tree's outlining the outskirts of the town and very small clusters in the actual town. But an advantage this town does have is the ally ways, there all over the place and that's were our favorite vampire Sasori is traveling by.

* * *

After about ten minutes of riding on the bus, it stopped. Smiling to herself Mavis stepped off the bus. Whats was waiting for her shocked her. The red-head that she ran into and is now stalking her was standing in front of her. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Surprised to see me, brat?" The red-head questioned. Mavis said nothing and continued to gawk at the boy. He gave a low chuckle and grabbed her arm, hauling her away.

That seemed to get Mavis to come to her senses. "HEY LET ME GO!" she yelled thrashing, trying to twist away, But he kept an iron grip on her. He seemed to smirk in amusement.

Sasori watched as the girl struggled in his grip. He knew she wasnt getting away, he had no worries. Quickly he pulled her into one of the closer nearby ally ways.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" Mavis screamed at the red-head as they entered the deserted ally way. He turned around and gave her a sadistic smile. "Nothing brat. I want nothing from you." Mavis didn't believe him, it only made her more scared. Pushing her against the wall, he leaned in, only inches away from her face.

"So, Brat, what do you think I want." He gave her another sadistic smile. Sasori leaned closer to the terror-stricken girl. Her sent overwhelmed him, Vanilla and raspberry, delicious.

Mavis shook out of fright. what was he going to do to her. She closed her eyes praying to a god out there that they will get her out of this mess.

Sasori's fangs elongated, he got closer to her neck and inhaled her sent. She was going to be an amazing kill, he could tell already.

Mavis on the other hand was shaking like a leaf. He had FANGS! no normal person has that, maybe that's some kind of prop. Maybe he's trying to scare her because if he is it's working well.

He brushed his fangs against her neck. Slowly he began to bite in, just as he was about to break skin something stopped him.

Mavis whimpered in fear. This was no joke, this was freaking REAL!

Sasori was frozen, subconsciously she was trying to bit her but something stopped him. Retracting his fangs he looked at the shaking girl. He gazed at her... differently. He didn't know what it was but it was different then before. Before she was his dinner but now, he didn't know. He glanced into her cool grey eyes. he didn't know why he didn't notice this before, her eyes were like a stormy grey. Like a storm cloud.

He even had the nerve to call himself an artist! He didn't even notice that small detail...

WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE! WHERE DID THOSE THOUGHTS COME FROM! Sasori stared blankly at her in confusion. What makes the girl so special for him to see these things. His chocolate eyes clashed with her grey eyes again. Mavis seemed to be calming down slightly seeing that he wasnt going to kill her.

'I ran into a vampire, a real live vampire' Mavis thought. She was shocked, they weren't supposed to exists but right in front of her was a vampire.

"Hmph, finally found you vampire. And it seems you found your mate." Someone chuckled. Sasori stepped away from Mavis and glared at the man shrouded in shadows. A snarl erupted from Sasori's throat.

"Oh, and he's protective to."

Mavis glanced between the red-head and the man. Mate? What the heck! she didn't even know the man!

"Well vampire, it seems like your going to die today."

* * *

Me: It's finally done!

Sasori: Yes yes, congrats

Hinata: S-Sasori-san d-dont be r-rude.

Me: *Glomps Hinata* You are so cute!

Hinata: *Blushes* T-Thank y-you

Sasori: Stupid

Me: Sasori, do you feel left out?

Sasori:...No

Me:*Glomps Sasori* I love you too Sasori!

Sasori: *Blushes faintly* S-Shut up


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back visitors!

Hidan: Whats so fucking great about it!

Me: Why did I even ask you to come in and do the disclaimer?

Hidan: IDK

Me: Well on to the disclaimer please Hidan

Hidan: Hmph, Akasuna no Akari does not own Naruto and the characters used in it, she only owns Mavis and her parents

Me: Wow... no cussing for a whole sentence! Good job Hidan!

Hidan: Don't get fucking used to it, Bitch.

Me: Never mind... Now ONWARD!

* * *

**Vampires... Who Kew?**

Sasori growled at the hunter in front of him, Said hunter just smirked. "Wow, the famous Sasori Akasuna lowered himself to have a human mate. Now that's really rare." The hunter taunted.

"She's not my mate!" Sasori snarled

"He's not my mate!" Mavis yelled, She didn't even know Sasori, Hell she didn't even know his name 'till now! The hunter cocked his gun, aiming it at Sasori, "You're going to end here." He pulled the trigger and a beam shot out of it, Our favorite red-head vampire dodged the blast and grabbed Mavis around her waist. He hauled he onto his back and ran off, The hunter not to far behind them.

Mavis's mind was racing but frozen at the same time. She couldn't stop thinking, VAMPIRES ARE REAL! She was also thinking about all those bedtime stories her mother always told her when she was younger. Pixies, vampires, monsters, where all real too?

Sasori race though the ally way, some what bringing déjà vu. He really didn't know why her grabbed the girl, because all she's doing now is holding him back. Beames shot oer head, the hunter was trying not to shoot the human. Interesting.

Quickly the red-head started to reach the border of the town. Mavis was in a daze, not taking in anything around he. Sasori smirked, she was in shock. Sasori raced over the border of the town and started speeding in the direction of his home. The Akatsuki base.

The Akatsuki consists of ten vampires. One being himself, the self proclaimed puppeteer. Deidara, the blond pyromainac and bomb terrorist. Hidan, The immortal vampire. Or well even more immortal than the other members, it was almost impossible to kill Hidan. Kakuzu, the miser. Itachi, the illusionist and one of the last of the Uchiha clan. Kisame, a vampire shark hybrid. Tobi, the hyper man-child vampire who is also apart of the Uchiha clan. Zetsu, the cannablistic plant-vampire hybrid. Konan, the second in command and has a love for origami she can turn into weapons. And lastly their leader Pein, with his telekinesis he's practically invincible.

The Akatsuki is a group of vampires who try to creat peace for all the vampires. It's annoying constantly being hunted by those pesky hunters and vampires are constantly being killed. That's what the Akatsuki's for, to insure peace for vampires. If only the Hunters would understand.

It wasn't till they were somewhere in Pennsylvania when Mavis started coming out of her thoughts. Looking around she could see tree's shooting by, the wind in her face, forcing her short brown hair to whip behind her. Her grey eyes started to water at her speed's they were going at.

It also took her a minute to realize two things.

1. She was kidnapped by a VAMPIRE!

2. She was ridding piggy-back with said vampire that tried to kill her and stalked her.

Mavis's eyes widdened and she started squirming! "LET ME GO!" Sasori growled in frustration. The brat was better when she was zoned out.

Sasori abruptly stopped and dropped Mavis,

On her butt.

It hurt... A lot

Standing up Mavis scurried away from the pissed red-head vampire. She was scared out of her mind. Sasori glared at the small human, there was nothing interesting about her. So why did he take her?

Mavis took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Why did you kidnap me?" She asked trying to not get hysterical.

Sasori looked at the nervous human and shrugged. "I really don't know." He answered truthfully. Mavis gulped, will he kill her when he gets bored with her?

"A-are y-you going to k-k-kill me?" She said getting hysterical. Yet again Sasori shrugged "I don't know, it really depends." Mavis turned an unhealthy shade of white. He was going to kill her.

Wow a very pessimistic thought Mavis.

But I bet if you're in that situation you would think the same thing.

Tears streamed down her face. Why did the vampire Sasori, take her? Was she going to be his evening snack later? Mavis just wanted to go home, Lay in her bed. She would rather have her mother scream in her face then this.

Sasori glanced at the pitiful human, Mavis, Cry. This is really stupid. Now he wished he had left her with the hunter, then she'd be out of his hair. Dang now he has to deal with a brat.

He already had a blond pyro annoying him, he didn't need another one.

"Brat stop crying and get up." He hissed at the sobbing girl. She just hiccupped in reply. He strode up to her and painfully grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. Then he strung her over his back. She started squirming again. Sasori growled in annoyance.

"Stop squirming brat!" he hissed again.

Mavis only squirmed even more.

"Brat, knock it off or you'll be my evening snack." He hissed in her ear. Mavis instantly stopped struggling, and Sasori started running with a smirk on his face. Installing fear in humans is always fun. He then started mapping his route to get both himself and the human Mavis to the Akatsuki base, all the ws in California. Right now he was in Pennsylvania, so he'd have to travel through nine states to get where he wants to go. And having Mavis with him wasn't going to make things much easier.

Mavis on the other hand was scaired out of her mind, where was he taking her. What was Sasori going to do with her, Because as far as she knew they had no connections with one another. Her mind then strayed back home to where her parents were no doubt worrying, and Gaara- Mavis couldn't even think of him without crying. Oh Gaara, if he was here he'd help her get out.

Thats what best friends are for.

She just hope that Gaara doesn't do anything drastic, Mavis also hopes she could get away to see her friend again.

* * *

Gaara kicked his bedroom wall in frustration. He got her, Sasori fucking Akasuna got away with his best friend. Gaara knew he shouldn't have had left her go on the bus alone but Naruto called a Tsunade called a meeting for all hunters. He had to go. Tsunade would have killed him if he didn't come, He was the Kazekage. One of the leaders of the hunter society.

It was all his fault Mavis was taken, and now he was going to fight to get her back. Even if it means waging war.

* * *

Me: AND RAP!

Gaara: I couldn't protect my best friend!

Mavis: Its ok Gaara! I'm fine!

Sasori: She's fine with me

Gaara: *Growls* She's my friend

Sasor: But she's my girl friend!

Gaara and Sasori: *Glaring contest*

Me: Please review before Sasori and Gaara kills themselves!

Mavis: Please!


End file.
